My Little Pony: The New Travels
by magmon1000
Summary: A quirky, Snarky you earth pony is in the time just after Luna's banishment, join him in his travels across the wide world of Equestria as he chases down his ship. But he does not appear to be all Equestrian. No I am not stopping my other stories. Rated T for swearing, sexual references/humour and blood. R&R would you kindly?


**My Little Pony: The New Travels.**

**Chapter One: Wrong Place.**

"Come on! Come on! Come on! ARGH!" I yelled as I tried to get the Console working, I was running around the thing, though I guess the correct term would be _gallop _as I had hooves now, which was weird, "Oh come on! I can't even use these bloody things properly!" I yelled, it seemed the universe was out to get me, nothing new there, at that precise moment my ship began to spin forcing me to grab onto the console as the g-force forced my hind-legs, I think that's what there called, began to rise up off the ground, the exit door opened up and I loss my grip as I was flung outside my ship, while it was in the air, wonderful.

**Sometime Later.**

I woke up with a headache, must have been drinking again, or perhaps it's from the tree I appeared to of crashed under, I shook my head clear and did my best to stand, I wobbled a bit now with four feet instead of two, when I finally managed to get some balance I looked around, seems I'm on some kind of hill with the aforementioned tree, I looked to my left and saw a pond, well let's see the damage, shall we?

I _trotted _over to the pond, can't believe I have to say that now, and looked at my reflection,

My _mane_, I think that's what it's called, is a very bright shade of yellow, blond almost, then there was my... coat? Yeah let's go with that, was a emerald green,

Now that I had no problem with, what I was wearing however made my skin crawl, I was wearing a black jacket that had no sleeves with coat tails that went down to behind the half-way point of my hind-legs, it seems I had a red vest on underneath it, the jacket had several pockets and a hood, I did see how he would like it, me? No.

Now that this had finished I looked to my right from where I was at the tree, in-front of me now was a large, regal looking castle, with nothing better to do I headed towards it.

After about thirty-five minutes later, I finally arrived at the front of the castle at a pair of gates, they were guarded, of course, by two guards who wearing a brighter shade of yellow then my mane, I checked my pockets till I pulled out small booklet,

"Ah perfect." I muttered as I walked over to the two guards, "Evening gents!" I said, the guards looked at me and lowered their spears to create a cross, I then noticed they had wings, hmm pegasi, interesting, "I've been sent by a nearby town as a delegate, could ya let me in?" They didn't look convinced so I showed them my booklet, "Here are my credentials." They read the paper and one hit a button, the gates opened and I was met by two soldier and a _stallion_, guh, who looked like a general by his stars,

"We have been expecting you." He stated, his voice was ungodly deep, "Though, why have you come without bodyguards?" Crap, brain adlib!

"We believed that by sending a large group we would appear disrespectful and could run the risk the war." I stated, bloody genius brain,

"Ah, very well then, please come this way." He stated turning around, I stood between the two guards as they marched and I sort casually trotted along side them, into the castle, I think the ruler may be compensating for something,

We marched through the entrance hall getting stares from several over guards and the apparent servants, most of the mares in stereotypical maid outfits, not sure how my body feels about that, and stallions in stereotypical butler outfits, we eventually made it through the entrance hall and into another hall, bloody hell, we walked down this hall till we reached a pair of obscenely large doors, one with the sun on and the other with the moon on, must be there motifs.

The two guards split off and opened the doors, I was blinded a very, _very, _bright light, it soon died down and I walked into the massive room, mostly for show from what I can see though, at the end of yet another long corridor was the one I had to guess were the leader, she had white fur and a flowing multi-coloured mane, she had large wings and a..horn..on..her..head... Please don't tell there's what I think is here,

We resumed to march down the corridor, once we finally made it to their leader, me panting slightly, too much walking, the three soldiers bowed before her and because of my panting my head was down, I looked up and noticed two other things about her, one was she had a picture of the sun on her arse, at that point I noticed I was the only one wight out an arse march, and that she was incredibly tall even sitting down,

"Mi lady, we have brought the delegate from Trottingham here." Their leadernodded to the guards but they didn't leave, it was at this point I noticed two others her, _unicorns_, oh boy,

One, a stallion, had a white mane, tail and beard with dark grey fur, he was wearing a rather stereotypical wizards robe with silly looking bells, standing next to him was a smaller mare who had purple fur and a darker shade of purple mane and tail, huh,

"It is good to finally meet you." The, I think she's an alicorn, said,

"It is good to meet you too ma'm. Though pardon my rudeness, I must ask what you and your two, *_gulp_*, unicorns names are, I was not informed I'm afraid." I fibbed, I don't like lying but I had to collect information as soon as possible,

"Of course good stallion, I am Princess Celestia, these are Starswirl the Bearded and Clover the Clever." She said rather politely pointing to the two unicorns, "Now, might I now of you name?" She asked this with a gentle warm smile that made me, well, get butterflies in my stomach, I don't think I've ever seen such radiance,

Course now came the issue of, did she know who I was? I didn't have time to come up with a second name, in fact it never occurred to me that I'd have to, but now began the winging it part,

"My name is Tyme your ladyship." I said with a bow,

She looked suspicious, oh fuck, yes I swear, "Is that Tyme with a Y?" She asked, her unicorns looked confused, but I just gulped and try to make myself look smaller, shits gonna hit the fan,

"Y-y-yes." I stated, she stood up looking even more intimidating, oh shit,

"Will everypony," Snrk, everypony? Ok I'm a bit calmer now but not by much, please exit the chamber and please cancel all of my and my sisters appointments. This may take a while." I'm screwed, after everyone, or I guess pony apparently, left Celestia walked over to a wall and pulled on a candle holder revealing a hidden entrance, "Follow." She commanded, I nodded and followed her command,

We walked in silence down the corridor with several lit torches, every now and then I felt Celestia look at me, I would look up only for her to look away, I lowered my head in defeat, I was doomed, oh well, it was a good couple of hours of living,

Eventually we made it to a, very calm and cozy room, it used a mix of light purple and whites, it even had a little fireplace, this seems like a nice final resting place, to my honest surprise Celestia laid down and patted the spot beside her, I was a little confused but I obliged her, I laid down next to her and what she did next caught me off guard,

She wrapped her wing around my me.

Wait what?

"It's good to see you again." She whispered in my ear, wait, what!? What the hell is she talking about!?

"I-I'm sorry, what?" She gave me a amused look,

"I was told about this." She muttered, she then _levitated_ a book over, hold my brains shutting down,

"Arb-blff-nar-taractos-murtosis-" I just muttered random garbage, she-she just did magic, _magic_, I-I-I-I-I don't even, I just don't even,

"I thought this would happen." She said, she had a gentle grin and then, to further confuse me, she began scratching me behind the ear, what the-

"Purr purr purr." Oh crap, I'm purring, though it seems to have fixed my brain,

"I know now which one you are, Number One." How the hell, doesn't matter just focus on her loverly voice and the fact that she's scratching you behind the ear,

She went on for a bit about how she knew somethings about me but I didn't care, I just liked her voiced and gentle feeling of her hoof and feathers, eventually she stopped causing me to look at her,

"Listen Tyme." She looked completely serious, but I still saw that... motherly look to her, "Im afraid you can't stay for long," before I could ask a question she beat me ton the lunch, "beings are going to come and you cannot, I repeat cannot meet them, I've been told if you do, everything will just not exist anymore." I stared at her before nodding and standing up,

"I understand, thank you for that session, but for now, I think I'll go traveling, gotta go find mi ship'n'all." I said with a slight grin, Celestia nodded and opened up another passage way,

"This leads to outside the castle grounds, use and please don't return for another several hundred years, please."

"Don't worry princess, you won't see me back here for about a thousand years, though do me a favour." I removed my Jacket and placed it on her coat rack, my Psychic Paper now in my vest pocket, "Look after that old thing please." She nodded and I began my walk down the secret passage.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. This is an idea that will not leave my head, as such it will only be updated sporadically, however I hope my old fans will understand my like for this show and I hope this will pull in newer fans.**

**Till next time,**

**GOODNIGHT EVERYPONY!**

**Next Time: Tyme will meet a very peculiar mare.**

**My Little Pony: The New Travels.**

**Chapter 2: The Mad Mare.**


End file.
